jackwileyhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Clubhouse
Jack's Clubhouse is a Children Television Series, That Premiered in prime time on PBS. On October 8, 2012 in columbus day. The Program is part of the daily block of shows intended for preschoolers. Similar Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Premise Jack, The Simpsons, Arthur, & Scooby-Doo star in series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. And have made guest appearances. Jack Says That Each Episode has the character help children "Solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Playhouse Jack's whole child's curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Jack invites viewers to join him at the Wigglydoer, a Giant Jack-Shoe-Shaped Computer whose main function to distribute the day's Wigglytools, a collection of obejects needed to solve the day's problem to Jack Once the tools have been shown to Jack on the Wigglydoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Noodles, a small, Jack-Shoe-shaped flying extension of the Wigglydoer. By Calling, "Oh Noodles!" Jack summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so that the viewer can pick which tool Jack needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Wigglytool", which is a suprise tool represented by a question mark. The Show features two original songs performed by The Kids, Including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Jibbs chant ("Super Stupenda Jack!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. Buckwheat Boyz also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Butter Toaster Time!" The Tune Of Peanut Butter Je;y Time, which echoes Ed's first spoken words in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode: Look Into My Eds This is the first time the Major Jack Characters have appeared on television in computer-animated from (except for Homer steps into the 3D world While Designing the 3D world While desiging the 3D model of Bart, the animators did not know how they would show Bart's Hair. Arthur's Missing Pal is a movie based on the TV Show. Scooby-Doo is a 2002 American live-action/comedy film based on the Hanna-Barbera television cartoon series of the same name about a group of young detectives and their talking dog. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins is a movie that was first aired on September 13, 2009, the 40th anniversary of Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo Saw the Happy Meal in McDonalds. Voice actors and characters Main Actors *Rob Paulsen As Jack Wiley-Halm/Super Jack (2012-2015) *Duncan Brannan As Jack Wiley-Halm/Super Jack (2015-Present) *Julie Kavener As Marge Simpson/Patty and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright As Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith As Lisa Simpson *Dan Castellaneta As Homer Simpson *Frank Welker As Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard As Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake/Muffy *Mindy Cohn As Velma Dinkley *Dallas Jokic As Arthur *Robert Naylor As D.W. *Daniel Brochu As Buster *Ali Alimi as Noodles (Season 1-Present) Recurring Actors *Lye O'Donohoe As Brain *Bruce Dinsmore As Binky *Grace Rolek As Francine *Scott Innes As Scrappy-Doo *Yabba-Doo (Cameo) *Jennifer Hale, Jane Wieldin & Kimberly Brooks As The Hex girls - Thorn, Dusk & Luna *Dan Castellaneta As Groundskeeper Willie/Scooby-Dum/Krusty the Clown/Abraham Simpson/Hans Moleman/Itchy/Santa's Little Helper/Snowball II *Harry Shearer As Charles Montgomery Burns/Ned Flanders/ Seymour Skinner/Scratchy/Waylon Smithers/Otto Mann *Hank Azaria As Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Moe Szyslak/Chief Wiggum *Russi Taylor As Martin Prince *Pamela Hayden As Milhouse Van Houten/Rod Flanders *Tara Strong As The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets *Tress MacNeille As Jimbo Jones/Agnes Skinner *Marcia Wallace As Edna Krabappel *Justin Long as Alvin *Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon *Jesse McCartney as Theodore Funding *Wonder Bread (2012-Present) *Viewers Like You (2012-Present) *Fruitables (2012-Present) *ABCmouse.com Early Learning Academy (2012-Present) *Chuck E. Cheese's (2012-Present) Episode list Main Article List of Jack's Clubhouse episodes Crew *Executive Producers *Sam Register *Supervising Producer *Jim Rowley *Director *Spike Brandt *Executive Story Editor *Julie Bernstein *Voice Director *Tony Cervone *Line Producer *Steven Rowley Notes *The Season was filmed at the SD Entertainment, and the 1st Season is booked for the same location. *This season was the first to be shot in High-Definition. As a result, while on wide-screen TV's the scenes were in the regular widescreen, stock footage from all previous seasons were shrunken into a small full screen format. Begging in April 2012, all broadcasters in the United States switched to digital television from analog, though a difference in visuals remained, since not all TVs are high-definition Category:Jack Shows